Carving Your Future
by The Mad Mystic
Summary: The Machinations of man and mage are not to be underestimated, as Jellal learns. Immediately following the Tower of Heaven incident, he is freed, but subject to the manipulations of a corrupt council trying to stay in power, as well as a well-meaning (but completely insane) guild. "You have two choices as of now. Fight, or die."
1. Chapter 1

AN: I feel ashamed having been gone so long, but Ive recently relapsed into a depression but fuck the idea of giving up because of it. I may not have any current motivation for Limitless, but by god I need to write SOMETHING. If nothing else, this should be entertaining. I had three choices for what to write, Fairy Tail with a Jellal Focus where he joins fairy tail, Naruto where chakra is scientificish and Naruto a genius, or Harry Potter where Magic is fucking magic, and Harry isnt a little shit.

Obviously, this is the Fairy Tail fanfiction. I fully intend to write this to the end, even if it takes another year. Jellal is a VERY interesting character for me, with a strong theme of Redemption, even if most of his crimes were committed while he was being controlled like a puppet. I understand the politics of arresting Jellal, but there were so many better options out there that it isnt even funny. No one had to know the specifics of the Tower of Heaven, and lets face it, the Magic Council is not the most... pure organization out there. It is political, and guess what happens in politics? Corruption! Knowing that, it was pretty easy to come up with a situation in which Jellal joined Fairy Tail. Read on to find out.

Expect this fic to deal with politics, magic, romance, and naturally adventure. Also fights. Lots of fights.

Oh, and to my fans of Limitless, all... five? of you, I intend to update by the end of the month but that depends if I gain any muse for it. Otherwise... Well it wont be pretty.

* * *

The only thing he could see, taste, feel, hear, or even smell was fire. The kind of fire that isnt truly a fire, but a concept injected into something through magic. Not fire magic either, but an injection of pure magic, unlike anything anyone could have ever felt. The full backlash of absorbing and redirecting the Etherion blast made even Salamander's strongest fire attack seem like a sunburn in comparison.

Quite ironic that the Etherion blast burns were closer in nature to a sunburn than an actual burn, he mused silently.

Still, pain was something he could handle. He knew just how much horrors he had nearly unleashed, and just how much suffering he had caused. He deserved even more pain for what he had caused.

He did not feel guilt for killing his former masters at the Tower of Heaven. He did not feel guilt for convincing everyone to stay and help on the tower, nor did he feel any remorse for those whose lives had been stalled by it. Well, he did, but compared to the true guilt he felt, they were naught but puddles compared to a lake. The one thing Jellal DID feel guilt over was Erza. He had always loved her, even as a child, though he had not understood it at that point.

He knew Simon liked her as well, but Simon was no longer alive. He had killed him. Even if he had not, the Etherion blast would have. Erza and Natsu were stronger than Simon by leagues, and they had not been at the epicenter like Simon had. Likely, not even a corpse remained.

Finally opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. The crisp smell of disinfectant, white room and empty walls signified he was in a hospital of some kind. The open window and calm breeze meant he was not only in the capital, but... unguarded. For whatever reason, his captors had left him unbound, with not a single guards. A careful flex of magic energy and he realized that they had not even bothered to bind or otherwise seal his magic. He was bursting at the seams with it as well, probably an aftereffect of the Etherion blast. Even redirecting it like he had, it left his body with boundless energy.

He casually sat up, wanting to question his captors, only to reveal a hospital gown, which was far from surprising, irritating as it was. He rather liked his outfit from before, though it had probably not survived the blast either. That meant he would need new clothes, and preferably armor. Thankful as he was that he had been defeated, to be defeated by a late reaction from a cut of all things... He would certainly be getting armor soon. How to make it stand up to Meteor though...

As he was lost in thought, a diminutive man entered the room, startling Jellal from his thoughts. Once his eyes registered the man's face, he immediately knew who it was. Yajima and himself were the main two supporters of Fairy Tail, with Ultear rarely involving herself like they did, but still vocal enough to count. His heart twisted at the thought of Ultear. She had violated him in a way no one could replicate, by taking over his very body and making him do the worst things he could have done. He idly wondered if this was what rape victims felt, but discarded the thought. His mind was wandering more and more, perhaps another side effect from the Etherion.

"Siegrain, my boy!" Yajima grinned, surprising Jellal. He should be hated right about now. Yajima, mistaking Jellal's surprise for something else, corrected himself. "I suppose that would be Jellal now, since your mission is over."

Jellal frowned. Something was off here. "Mission?"

Yajima's grin faded into a neutral expression, one Jellal had rarely seen. "Of course my boy. I suppose you are still in shock" Well, Jellal realized, he was not wrong. "When we found your body in the aftermath of the Tower, we questioned everyone who was there. A boy named Simon explained that you had created the group at the Tower of Heaven with the goal of destroying it while masquerading as its leader. While that may have been debated, Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet stood up for you, confirming the story, as well as Master Makarov."

Jellal narrowed his eyes, confirming his suspicions. Master Makarov had not been there, and while Simon's survival was a surprise, it was not _entirely_ impossible. Especially with Salamander and Erza there, they could have easily carried him out. Altairis was a special spell, using gravity to crush its target. "Why?"

Though he made no sudden movements, Yajima understood and accepted the true question. Why was Jellal still free, and what did the council want from him. He wanted to scream at Jellal, tell him the truth, but he knew what would happen... "Simply put, the council cannot afford to have so many open positions in the Saints. The council may not have accepted this deal if we were not in dire straights as is. The funding of the council had been cut, the Saints had decreased by three, one of whom was within the top five, mind you, and two magic council members defected. Quite simply, you are being a political hero just to avoid the Council having to take care of all of this on its own. Your own wealth is substantial, and we could not attain it if we incarcerated you. Your power being as much as it is, you are also invaluable as a Wizard Saint."

Jellal frowned. Something was off here... Something he was not being told.

Yajima's eyes gleamed with sudden interest, showing a perception one would not expect in the dwarf. "The council has three requests. Stay a member of the Wizard Saints, retire from the Magic council, and donate at least ninety percent of your wealth to the rebuilding of the council."

The first two were easy, and while the last one would be a pain to anyone else, it was hardly a thought to Jellal, still he was curious. "Why the requests? Why am I being set free?"

Yajima opened his eyes wider, smiling a tiny bit at Jellal. "Make no mistake, these requests have consequences if you deny them, and I do not mean prison. As far as the public knows, you died preventing the unleashing of the greatest evil the world has ever known." The threat was obvious, but it was also true. "Secondly, you are not exactly free. You are to join Fairy tail, since Master Makarov vouched for you, and obey his commands." Yajima paused, sighing. "They wanted me to be the messenger because I am one of the softer speakers of the council, but I must make sure you understand this. You never took many strolls into towns, but think about this. The women and men of the world practically worship those mentioned in the news as powerful mages. What would happen if the most popular male was suddenly declared a dark mage?"

Jellal's eyes widened. He had not thought of that, but it was one hell of a safety net. The Magic Council may have incredible influence and power, but they needed the people happy in order to wield them, and persecuting a man so well known and respect as to become a Saint? Well, it would cause riots, as well as claims of corruption of power, which were likely true. More than anything, the council wanted to stay in power, just like with any politician. If the public turned against them for any reason... _He_ would have to step in, and the council did not want that. A man with a love of magic but a hatred of corruption like the King would gladly fire the entire council and have elections held for new members, consequences be damned. Idly, Jellal was glad the King was so fond of magic, and so hateful of corruption. While the King was a bit... odd, he was a great man, though Jellal never had the chance to meet him face to face. Still, he was curious. "Was anyone killed? Harmed in any way?"

Yajima smiled slightly, turning to walk out, yet keeping his head turned to speak and look at Jellal. "Erza was a bit bruised, but mostly tired, no lasting damage. Master Makarov seemed tired, as well as sick, but that was assumed to be from the Etherion blast. Simon required medical attention but he will be fine."

Jellal paused. Sometimes it was not information that was the clue, but the lack thereof. "What of my opponent? Natsu."

Yajima smiled a crooked grin, one Jellal often saw in the mirror. "Natsu? Whatever do you mean? You fought Makarov." He turned to face away from Jellal now, his voice slightly bitter. "The Council wishes to thank you for your good job on your mission, Jellal Fernandes. Records will be changed to match your newly revealed name. In the mean time, seek out Fairy Tail. There should be a place for you there."

Jellal stared out after him, realizing what had happened now. But why would she risk everything for him like this? None of it made sense, and he would have to get to the bottom of it. Curiosity was a dangerous path, but he was not scared. After all, what did a dead man walking have to fear of Death?

* * *

AN: Lets see if anyone can guess what is happening there! I will be impressed if you can, but then I did make it a bit obvious. Then again, I learned from Limitless that people do not always see the obvious... Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If not, oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: My update for Limitless was a bit late, and my update for this is a bit late as a result. What can I say? Sudden bout of depression, worse, boredom-based. Anyway, to clarify, things obviously went different from canon, although since Im telling this from Jellal's perspective, I wont say what. Not yet. Especially not yet, because Im still attempting something Ive never seen anyone else do...

* * *

A river of light flowed through the open window in Jellal's hospital room. Having opted to stay for a day longer to let the aftereffects of the Etherion wear off, Jellal had noticed several interesting factors. Not only did his arms keep markings with bright blue outlines surrounding normal skin in the shape of scales, but his body seemed to regulate his magic in a much different way now, his magical potential having increased greatly. This was both a wonderful and horrible thing, as it was not simply an increase in power. No, Jellal's magic container had essentially become his body, or perhaps a better way to describe it would be that his body, as a whole, function as his magical container. He was quite unsure how it worked, and had little interest in finding out, but was pleased to note that it had not changed much at all about his body as a whole, simply the way his magic felt and reacted. He would have to get used to this change before he could undertake any serious battle...

While he was resting, Jellal was also researching. Not magic, nor science, just societal concerns. The media, in essence. He had never bothered to check on people's opinions of him, and had decided now was a good time to do so. To his amusement, he was quite well known, both for power and looks. The general consensus was that he was a mysterious but powerful and popular mage, never known personally. On the bright side, it meant he would not have to craft a false personality to fit his old image, but on the down side, it also meant he needed to be careful with what he revealed, and who he trusted. Right now, there was only one person he knew he could trust...

* * *

Magnolia was a beautiful town, Jellal decided. He had never personally been, but it was quite different from what he had expected. Still, it fit Fairy Tail. The crazy, rambunctious guild had an equally convoluted town, which seemed to be in constant ebb and flow with the movement of people. Oddly, as many people as there were, many areas were spacious and quite desolate. Not in buildings, but of people. Perhaps it was just him, but he was used to the utter loneliness of the Town of Heaven, or the busy streets of Era. Magnolia was... very different. Enjoyable, though, that was certain.

His mind had not drifted far from his question of why the Magic Council was doing this, but he was far more worried about what he had missed after his defeat. He had definitely fought Natsu, and Natsu had definitely used Dragon Force by eating the Etherion. If his theory was right, Natsu would be sick afterwards, and Yajima mentioned Makarov was sick when they arrived... why would Natsu, Erza, and Simon cover for him, though? Furthermore, Natsu had no skill for transformation magic, so how had he managed to transform into Makarov in such a convincing way that he would be able to fool Rune Knights, let alone the stronger branch which had no doubt been dispatched for the Tower?

Most of his questions pointed him towards a single conclusion. He did not have enough information. There was little he could do until then, other than theorize, which would just distract him and probably end up entirely wrong. He was quite sure of that.

He was also glad to have changed his attire, though he still wanted armor. His loss, grateful as he was for it, was utterly embarrassing. Natsu would have been destroyed easily if not for his light wounds from Erza, which he found a bit ridiculous, but in that kind of state, it was no surprise he had not noticed such a wound until it was too late.

Still, he rather liked his new cloak, as his old one had been destroyed in the Etherion blast. Everything he owned, save for his bank account, had been destroyed. In a way, it was a chance to truly start anew, and he would have been thankful, were he not paranoid and guilty. He had caused much suffering, and a few deaths. That did not bother him all that much, what did is that he betrayed his friends, and worst of all, Erza. For whatever reason, she had stood up for him, that much was clear. Had she forgiven him? He did not deserve it.

He paused, realizing he had reached his destination. The guild itself was rather impressive, not in the same way that the Tower of Heaven was, but in a very pleasant way. He could feel the residual magic even from the outside, though he found the magic to be much less structured than that of Era... This magic felt wild and untamed, but also welcoming, while the magic of Era felt more like bars hanging overhead, ready to drop down on you at any moment. Of course it was also possible that his new magic container-body confused his senses to make the magic feel different, but he would rather think the guild was just that friendly.

He did not realize he had been standing for so long, the nervousness causing him to hesitate... Would Erza hate him? That was possibly the worst outcome. There was the chance that Makarov was just going to use him as a deterrent for other guilds, to prevent them from doing what Phantom Lord did. With Gildarts gone, and Laxus being... Laxus, there was no real defense except Erza and the Master. While either of them was enough for an army of normal mages, Erza was still considered young and naive, while Makarov was considered old and foolish, possibly even senile, given his antics. While it was possible, it was also possible that they did this so that Jellal would willingly come to them so they could arrange an accident to happen to him...

Was he paranoid? He couldnt be sure. He still felt rather numb from the events of the past... While he was generally aware of what he had done under Zeref's control, he was not quite... connected to the memories in the way he should have been. His personality was affected by those memories, but it seemed much less solid than it should have been. Truthfully he wasnt even sure what he was like as a person yet, due to the majority of his life being a lie. The Magic Council had played off the entire event as Ultear being the true mastermind, the real criminal, yet he doubted that. She was not the brightest person he had ever met, too focused on the past to truly move forward. Perhaps that was just a mask though, as she had definitely used him. Otherwise she would not have run when she had. While the Magic Council building had been destroyed, it was hardly an actual issue given the very nature of the Magic Council... which was to say magic.

Most mages actually focused on repairing damage to buildings or nature, simply because it was easier than fighting. It was why destroying things was generally allowed, if annoying for the Council. It cost money, but it was usually worth it. Fairy Tail got away with quite a bit more than the usual guild simply because they held one actual Saint, and four potential Saints. They were not to be touched lightly, but the Council was greedy and gladly sent demands for apologies and reparations. They had no idea how lucky they were that Fairy Tail was generally a very moral guild. If the Council went to war with Fairy Tail, they would certainly win, but it would not be without losses in every possible way. Fairy Tail was above every other guild in terms of popularity, general productivity, power, and influence. Quite simply no one could hope to stand against them without major repercussions...

"You know, staring at the guild wont help you join it."

Jellal turned towards the voice he heard, only to see an old woman giving him an amused smile. Her black hair seemed to be going white, although he had a feeling it was not from natural causes... "I suppose so..." He sighed, knowing he would have to face the guild soon.

"We all make mistakes, you know? We cannot change the past, but perhaps we can hope for a bright future, if we find the right Light..." Jellal turned towards the woman, recognizing the importance behind the way she said Light, only to see no one, as if the lady had simply vanished.

Jellal narrowed his eyes, but ignored that for now. He had to face the music sometime, and now seemed the best chance. Given how long he had been out, it was likely that Erza's group had already returned to the guild, and was waiting on him. Honestly, he would rather face the four Gods of Ishgar at once than face Erza after all he had done. "Well... Here goes everything." He chuckled to himself, before opening the door, and walking in.

The Guild itself was rather calm, for the moment. He did not see anyone recognizable anywhere, so Erza's group was definitely not back yet, to his surprise. He supposed they must have had a send off with the others from the Tower... it might have been good that they left, given he had manipulated them for years. Turning towards the bar, he did see a two recognizable faces. Mirajane and Makarov both were at the bar, one cleaning dishes while they both seemed to discuss something. Whatever it was, Mirajane did not seem too pleased with it, though he couldnt imagine what could get under her skin, given her reputation...

Taking another breath, Jellal moved forward to sit next to Makarov, noticing Mirajane's frown ever-so-slightly increase, before it vanished for a pleasant mask. He had to admit, had he not seen her displeasure at seeing him, that face wouldve fooled even him. Makarov glanced up at him from the side, and began to speak, probably knowing how Jellal felt at the moment. "Relax boy, its nothing as bad as you seem to think." Jellal did not move, or speak, instead just allowing Makarov to continue. "Did you know I used to love Magical Vehicles? Oh yes, I was quite fond of them when they came out. It changed one day, when someone stole one of my vehicles and had an accident, killing a man because of it. Still, I find it wrong to blame the vehicle in this situation, dont you?"

Jellal understood the meaning behind Makarov's words immediately, lifting a great weight off of his shoulders. Makarov did not blame him, so perhaps there was hope. It could be an act, true, but at this point, he was grasping at whatever hope he could. "Should we have this conversation in private?" 

"I see no need for that, I can say it all out in the open after all." Makarov grinned cheekily, reminding Jellal that this was the same man who fell asleep in court just to spite the Council. "Now, I presume you wish to join my Family?"

Jellal paused for a moment, the word Family catching him off guard. Makarov was excellent at this, hiding a conversation within another one, or perhaps he was simply reading into things too much. "Absolutely. Its... been too long since I had a real family."

"Thats good, Family is always a wonderful thing to have, especially after painful experiences." Makarov took a drink. "I suppose I should lay down a few ground rules, since this is your first guild, and I dislike formality...

No mage of Fairy Tail is permitted to fatally harm a mage from Fairy Tail, not even themselves." Holy shit this man was amazing. He was not only openly denying self-sacrifice, but saying it to Jellal, who Makarov knew would have enormous guilt over his actions... Jellal liked this man.

"Naturally, we fight and have fun all around, so training, sparring, and anything non malicious is acceptable, however if a fight becomes serious I expect both parties to break it up, lest I get involved." The way Makarov's eyes glinted as he said that made Jellal believe he said it for a reason, but he could not find one. Perhaps he believed Jellal had some grudge against Erza, or would let her beat him to near death in retribution? Either way, this was useful information to file away for later...

"I suppose thats it really, given our nature." Makarov chuckled, causing Jellal to crack a small smile, knowing the nature of Fairy Tail all too well. "I would normally tell you that S class missions are only for S class mages, but given your rank as a Saint is even higher than my own, I think starting you at S class is not a bad idea. Though, I will have to have you chaperoned on all missions, due to your relative inexperience with Guild Work. Its quite different than independent action, after all." Ah, it was a declaration that Jellal would not be fully trusted yet, which was wise on Makarov's part, for all that he knew. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, one." Makarov merely nodded, expecting this. "Why?"

Makarov smirked, bringing a mug to his lips. "I always trust my children. Although... I have been thinking about retiring. Erza seems a good choice, especially given her recent promotion to Wizard Saint, even if she is currently tenth on the list. Simply getting on it is enough to make quite a statement, dont you think? She certainly understands those she cares about enough to be lenient on certain issues, all with the power and status of Titania."

Jellal took a moment to stare at Makarov, quite surprised at how the Master was speaking two conversations at once, one obvious, with the other hidden. It was a rare skill, and he found few others able to do it with him. It was something he quite enjoyed doing. "Erza would certainly make a great Guild Master, though I think you might want to train her to deal with the position before retiring."

"Oh, she has certainly had training." Makarov chuckled, the hidden meaning not being understood by Jellal this time. "Of course my retirement is a bit away I suppose. On another topic, did you hear about that theory involving magic affecting the personality? Ive been looking into it, and so far it makes sense."

"Oh yes, I tend to enjoy those types of theories, so I research them often. I believe that theory myself, which is why I try to master so many different styles of magic, to find balance. My own main magic is of course Heavenly Body." Jellal supplied, surprisingly enjoying talking with the Master of Fairy Tail, the same man he was worried about not five minutes ago.

"Hm, not a bad idea, though its not all bad focusing on one. I enjoy mine, even if I do know a bit about some other magics. After all, if magic affects personality, what does the ability to use a Light based spell such as Fairy Law, or a Growth based spell such as Titan mean for the user?" Ah, so that was it. It was... actually quite inspiring to hear someone compare him to the element of Light, given his belief that darkness represented him more. "Ah, look at me hogging the attention of Fairy Tail's newest addition so much, Im sure my children will get jealous hehe. Go ahead and pick your Guild Symbol location and color, then you should probably mingle about, meet some others. You seem like the kind of guy who needs to get out more." Ouch, really Makarov? Jellal grinned lightly in response, amused at the small jibe.

Mirajane turned towards Jellal, the same false smile as before placed on her face. "Have you decided on what you want the symbol?"

Jellal paused for a moment, before nodding. "Red, on my right arm." He maneuvered his clothes to reveal the spot he wanted, allowing Mirajane to place the symbol. "So, if you dont mind me asking." Jellal paused to see Mirajane turn towards him, the same smile on her face. "When is Erza expected back?"

Mirajane frowned momentarily, not in sadness but in anger, before immediately replacing it with the false smile. She was somewhat skilled at that... "They should be back by the end of the day, provided Natsu doesnt get them lost again. He can be so troublesome at times, always rushing off with his head in the clouds." She had a true smile, albeit a small one, now, though he had to wonder just how much Natsu must have meant to Mirajane for her to talk about him so openly with someone she obviously disliked...

"I see, that is good news then..." Well, not really. It was more terrifying than good, but he would take what he could get... "Thanks for everything, Mirajane." He offered her what he hoped appeared to be a kind smile, before backing off towards the table areas, where everyone was chatting or eating, or in one person's case, drinking from the barrel. He... honestly just did not know how to take that. It was too ridiculous. He needed a moment to get his head calm, before Erza, Natsu, and... the others arrived. How peculiar that he did not know their names... Maybe it was because they had not directly fought him or even met him in any sort of way? He knew Simon, Wally, Milliana, and Sho would not be with them. Well, Simon might be, given his crush on Erza, which Jellal was dismayed to realize still existed.

Jellal wondered for a moment, just how he felt towards everyone now. If he were honest with himself, he only truly knew with Erza, but everyone else... It was like he had his memory wiped, but that wasnt quite it. If he truly tried to describe it, it would probably be like a person died, only for their body and memories to continue on, with their personality doing a hard reset. He could swear he had heard of something similar before, but dismissed it. It was kind of frightening, really, to have that unaswerable question constantly ringing in his mind. Who was he, really?

As Erza's group entered the guild hall, Jellal realized that the mind control may have taken more of a toll than it initially appeared...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Jellal seems to receive a lot of hate, as well as doubt. Its pretty weird, given his entire sacrificial and redemption plots are so similar to the Christian mentality... or perhaps that is exactly why. People are strange... Anyway, I should clear things up a bit, Jellal is not going to be Worfed. Never. It happens enough in canon, its not happening here. He may be held back from fighting for a period of time, but he will not randomly be forced to hold back for no reason. Anyone he fights will have to face his full power, barring the obvious. I am an RPer, and I take great pride in my ability to deduce who would win in a fight, as well as how fights work. That being said, do not expect the same kind of shit that happens in Fairy Tail's canon. People WILL die, everything will have a consequence, and you have to earn a happy ending. I am a rather dark person and this is not going to be a falsely dark story, its going to be as realistic as I can make a world with magic. One of the worst things about the series is how little Death seems to matter, even with a Death Mage. Admittedly, Jellal does it too, but then when you realize where he first 'died' and what its purpose was... Anyway, what Im saying is do not expect Laxus to thrash Jellal like most people seem to think he would. Expect Jellal to be exactly what he was in the series, a force to be reckoned with, enough to be a Wizard Saint at HALF power. The main difference is I have no obligation to lower his strength because unlike most, Im not trying to make Natsu the beat-all-end-all that he is. He tends to beat every single fucking Arc villain, no. That is not how it works, and Jellal will not do that in this, no one will. Everyone has different strengths and weaknesses, I plan to exploit them, not ignore them like most manga.

That being said, I am writing this entirely because I want to, so if you do not like the concept, or even the way I write, I suggest you stop reading, as I am very unlikely to change, at least quickly. I do not intend to take anyone else's advice on who should win which fight, or anything like that. Plot suggestions? Absolutely! I love when readers suggest plots, its always a good idea, though do not be surprised if I add my own little twists, as I tend to do with everything I touch.

As for the reviews... that last sentence, as Guest asked, is something Im hoping you will try to find out on your own. Consider it a challenge issued by me. Ill be leaving hints everywhere, after all.

* * *

"All Im saying is we could have used G-" Natsu spoke before pausing as he noticed the blue haired man sitting at the bar. A smile grew on his face, showing those odd teeth of his. All magic caused changes, and Dragon Slayer magic seemed to cause physical changes as well, Jellal noted.

"Natsu, I don't even have them yet, I already told you!" Lucy, the little blond seemed to be annoyed at Natsu, not that it was surprising. "And why did you- oh." Lucy saw him as well, though she did not seem as... happy as Natsu.

Regardless, he was not paying too much attention to those two. The object of his attention was staring him in the eyes, an expression he could not place forming on her face. Her eyes, however, said two things. 'Play along', and 'Explanations later'. He had doubts he would ever truly receive a satisfactory explanation, but he would trust in Erza. She was the key to all this, after all. "Jellal, are you feeling better? I am not sure what side effects that witch's Possession Magic had on you, but you seem to have recovered."

"You really had us worried, with those injuries you had. Still, to fight both Erza and Natsu and only a cut as a serious wound... Man, I would hate to get on your bad side." Gray, the ice mage, if Jellal remembered correctly, stated. He was smirking in an oddly friendly way, too... What was he missing? He would play along for now, but it was rather obvious something was going on. Each of their words were meant to lead him to a conclusion, a way of hinting to him that he was not only forgiven, but considered an ally, and giving him an alibi...

"I am not aware of any side effects. I was released immediately after waking up, although I did have an interesting conversation with a Council Member as well." He spoke evenly, glancing directly at Erza when he said the last portion, knowing she would explain further, since she now knew he had information. He was quite enjoying these hidden conversations, they were fun, even if he preferred being blatantly clear.

"Ah, that must have been Yajima, correct?" Jellal nodded at Erza's question, noticing her slight smile and returning one in kind. She always did have this sort of effect on him... "I see. Well, I do not know what all he told you, but it seems Fairy Tail now holds three Wizard Saints."

Jellal's eyebrows crinkled, idly noting that Natsu was... giggling mischievously. "Three?"

Everyone seemed to be paying attention now, even the Master and Mirajane, though no one seemed to want to interrupt. Erza beamed at him, though he was quite unsure why. "Yes, due to the events at the Tower of Heaven, I have been given the honor of being a Wizard Saint." Everyone was surprised at that, but Jellal had a feeling that was the case... he would no doubt have to educate her on what it meant, aside from the obvious. There were rules and guidlines about being a Wizard Saint. Not all of them were written down, either, some were simply there.

"Oh? Thats wonderful! Lets celebrate!" Makarov grinned, ear to ear. Why he seemed so happy was beyond Jellal. He of all people should know how it was, being a Wizard Saint. "What are the new Positions, though? I havent checked up on them in a long time, and with the ruckus about Ultear and Jose, I expect them to have shifted quite a bit."

Macao, Elfman, Max, and quite a few others, including Team Shadow Gear, crowded around Erza, while leaving an opening towards Jellal, all wanting to know the new rankings. Jellal could admit to being a bit curious. Becoming a Wizard Saint was possibly the only thing he did not regret having done while under Zeref's control. In fact, he was quite proud of his position in the group. Being previously ranked Sixth, just above Makarov, he was quite well known. Still, he had, at one point, decided he wanted to one day become number one. It was an incredible goal, not impossible either. It may take work, and it may take time, but he was certainly no slouch in terms of magic power, having been able to learn a complicated spell as just a child, especially one so strange as the Self-Destruct seal... That was another issue he might have to deal with one day, Brain being on the loose.

Erza smiled in her usual friendly way, not ignoring Jellal, but still addressing the rest of the guild. "The Four Gods of Ishgar have not changed, of course, though that may change if this keeps up." Quite a boast, and a very pleasing one to hear. Erza seemed to not have been affected by the Tower of Heaven nearly as much as he figured she would have, her tone made it quite clear she wanted to be in the group as well one day. Maybe together, they could do it... ah, but he was dreaming. "The current Fifth Ranked Saint is Jellal Fernandes, followed by Makarov Dreyar as the Sixth, with Ecnose in Seventh, Erza Scarlet in Eighth, Ragnio Aclose in Ninth, and Jura Neekis in Tenth. Oh, congratulations Jellal, and you too Master, on your promotions." Erza beamed.

Jellal was smiling himself, quite happy at... something. More than just his promotion, as it was to be expected. He had been a very high powered mage when using a Though Projection, so when the Council found out he was only at half power... Well, a promotion was to be expected.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Makarov merely shrugged, uncaring of his newfound position. "Eh, I never cared much for the rankings, they were never right anyway. After all, battles between Wizard Saints are banned, so we cant even really spar to find out..." He seemed a bit downtrodden at that. "Still, congratulations on becoming a Wizard Saint, Erza. Its quite an accomplishment to become one, you know. Its not just about power, its also about righteousness."

"Yeah, congrats Erza!" Mirajane smiled at her, her eyes closed in a very happy face, though honestly Jellal found that face to be more unnerving than pleasant... She was a strange one, that was for sure.

Elfman, in a hilarious misunderstanding of metaphorical usage of words, declared proudly "She's a real man!"

Macao and Wakaba grinned widely, pulling what seemed to be alcohol, out of nowhere, enough for the entire guild and more. Jellal had never drank before, and while he was curious to find out what it was like, he was also worried it might make him angry. He remembered what an angry drunk was like, all too well... If he was an angry drunk, he might even hurt Erza more than he already had.

Natsu jumped on the table, slamming his foot onto it and breathing fire into the air. The fire began to spread out, before it morphed into various letters, finally spelling out "Congratulations Erza!" Jellal was rather surprised Natsu had such control over his fire, considering how he had fought with him before... Thoughts for later, however, as he had reason to celebrate now. Not because of his promotion, but because Erza was healthy, had forgiven him, and even seemed to still be friendly with him. Perhaps, he thought, everyone had a reason to celebrate...

* * *

The party had not stopped, and Erza knew it would last well into the night, but she could not find it in herself to care right now. Juvia had even joined in, getting Gray just a bit tipsy, which Erza imagined would let the girl know the real reason Gray hid his feelings from her... Sometimes that guy could be a real idiot, but then she supposed it was a trait shared by her own target as well. Perhaps that was why she got along with Juvia so well... In any case, she noticed Jellal standing outside, on the upper balcony. Most of the guild did not care much for the sight, but it was always beautiful to watch at sunset or dawn. She had no idea Jellal would enjoy something like that, though. Perhaps he wanted her to notice, and wanted to speak to her privately?

She nodded her head, dropping the fork she had been using to eat her cheesecake, which was now finished. Ah, she had not consumed any in so long~

Avoiding the brawl, which, for once, had been started by someone other than Natsu... Lucy, of all people... Probably some misunderstanding, or someone hitting on her too much... anyway, she climbed up the stairs, heading straight towards where she knew Jellal was. While she was in her usual armor, Jellal had been in a sleeveless shirt, similar to the one he used during his clash with Natsu in the Tower of Heaven. It seemed so long ago... Still, he did not look bad, just a bit worn, since the fight between himself and Natsu had been only a few days ago. Looking at how the sleeveless shirt, which was really just a muscle shirt, clung to him so tightly, she found she did not mind at all.

"Jellal, why are you missing the party? I did not take you for one to enjoy the sunset." She stood right beside him, leaning over the railing to better view the end of the day.

"Ah... I had to clear my head. I have... a lot on my mind." Jellal responded, sounding somewhat conflicted, but she was unsure what about. Probably still had that guilt, not that there was much she could do for him there. "Do... you mind if I ask a question?" She merely nodded. "Why did you accept the offer to become a Wizard Saint? No, thats not right. More to the point, why did you allow yourself to become a Wizard Saint, just to save me?"

"It was a small price to pay, if it kept you alive and free." Erza smiled slightly.

"Erza... being a Wizard Saint denies true freedom." Jellal looked into her eyes, his eyes expressing a sadness she had not seen in him before.

"What do you mean? Its just a title." Erza rationalized. Master had never mentioned anything about what it meant to be a Wizard Saint before, but Jellal might know more, given how even when he was brainwashed, he took his duties much more seriously than Makarov.

"It is much more than that. It is a trade, a deal with the Magic Council. To break it down, as you know the Magic Council is quite a few steps beneath the King, but also acts independently, given how little the King cares for magic concerns. To many, the Magic Council is a beacon of hope, helping to form the legal guilds, while also putting up several laws that impact only mages, for their own protection. This is true." Jellal looked back at the sun, which was at the perfect position to look at without being blinded, most of the light being blocked off by now.

"That doesn't sound so bad, so what are you not telling me, Jellal?" Erza pursed her lips, not pleased with how he seemed to be beating around the bush.

"The Magic Council functions as any political organization would. Greed, unity, and corruption, all wrapped up into one. They arent malicious with it, usually, and they do not tend to act too out of place, but they can be quite manipulative when they need to. I had my suspicions before this, and they would want me to be silenced because of this, but it is very likely that the Magic Council manipulated Jose to attack Fairy Tail." 

"What?!" Erza's eyes widened, her calm composure vanishing in an instant, replaced with fury.

"I do not have concrete evidence, but shortly before the war before Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, Master Makarov was promoted to Seventh Saint, replacing Jose, and moving him to Eighth. Furthermore, shortly before that, Dragon Heart, the Guild controlled by the brother of a certain councilor, moved around Phantom Lord's five main bases. Not even a week later, rumors began to circulate about Fairy Tail being the strongest guild, in those exact places. The Council knew of Jose's arrogance and pride, and his reaction would be obvious... understand?" Jellal frowned, looking quite serious.

"But... that can not be! Surely the King would interfere, if they caused a war between two guilds." Erza reasoned. "It would put too many people in danger."

Jellal shrugged. "The King rules over the entire country, what do two guilds matter to him, strongest or not? He has the Magic Council for that exact reason, to delegate the responsibilities of mages... besides, they did not do it overtly. While my support of Fairy Tail made them outright deny even thinking of involving me, it was not to hard when I looked into it. Even back then, I wanted to keep Fairy Tail alive... I think, some part of me was leaking through the possession. It does not matter, though. What I was saying about Wizard Saints being a trade off..." Jellal paused, wondering where to begin. "To become a Wizard Saint is to instantly attain fame and influence, both towards the obvious and towards politics. A Wizard Saint is not bound as easily as a normal politician, and can move much more freely. We enjoy a great deal of privileges. To begin with, we can actively hunt Dark Guilds, we simply have to request it with the Council, who will then give us a list of guilds we are permitted to take out. We also have much looser restrictions on our personal actions during missions. Thefts, destruction, many things are forgiven. Naturally, whatever the crime is, the Magic Council will hide it, barring the darker crimes, such as murder or rape. While not so bad, given the title is given only to those who prove themselves in both morality and power, it can be abused. Another benefit is that, unlike most mages, who have to file papers each time they kill someone during a mission, Wizard Saints can do as they please towards their enemies with little consequence. There is a rumor that Encose enslaved a few of his former enemies, though they do not seem to mind it, if it is true... His complete lack of mind control magic is the only reason I did not actively pursue him. Whatever the reason, those who joined his side, former enemies or not, did so of their own free will. On the other hand, Ragnio is a cannibal, which is why he tends to hunt Dark Guilds so often."

Erza frowned, not liking how much clout a Wizard Saint seemed to have. "I can understand the latter part, but getting away with breaking the law is not right."

Jellal opened his eyes a bit wider, showing slight surprise at her response. "I expected you to object to the killing more than the laws... huh."

"What?" Erza eyed him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking.

"Oh, I had simply heard a rumor about Fairy Tail having an unwritten rule about not killing." Jellal shrugged. "I did not have to deal with any death reports, so I did not know for sure."

"Really?" She found herself quite amused at the prospect. "People can be quite foolish. We live in a world filled with demons, magic, and madmen. I cannot be sure about some of the guild, but most everyone has had to kill during a mission. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Macao, Elfman, Mira, Max, even Levy. This world is rather cruel in that aspect, but we make sure everyone comes to terms with it long before they need to. Wait, how did you believe that we were so against killing? I can recall quite a few times I have threatened to kill people, and meant every word of it. Did I sound insincere..." Erza questioned herself far more than she was questioning Jellal.

"I suppose you are right. Most of my time was in the Tower, so I did not have to deal with a normal mage guild. For all I knew, killing anyone at all was illegal. I did not exactly pay attention to it at the time..." Jellal chuckled, finding just the slightest humor in the idea of a powerful politician not knowing the laws of his own country. "Regardless, how could I possibly know about those times you apparently threatened to kill someone? I was not there." He wished he had been, though...

"Well, I... uh... Oh! Mira should have finished my cheesecake by now, I better go check it out." Erza seemed incredibly nervous, as if he was onto some big secret... hrm.

Jellal chuckled, before staring straight into Erza's eyes and finally stating what he knew he would have to at one point. "I will not push you for answers, you can keep whatever you like a secret, you have the right to do so. I trust you, after all." Jellal's smile made Erza's heart quicken quite rapidly. She wondered if he knew how he affected her. "Though, you never did answer my question."

Erza looked off to the side, her nervousness not fading. "I... just wanted you to see me as an equal." Erza continued, not letting him stop her. "I know everyone said I was already on the level of a Wizard Saint, but I wanted to prove to you that I was strong enough to stand, that the Tower would not bring me down."

She did it for him... he felt a wetness build up behind his eyes, but held it back, knowing exactly what to say, for once in his life. "I see... in that case, it will be a long time before I can see you as an equal, if ever." He did not let her become sad at that, though, because he knew his next words would erase whatever possible doubt was in her now. "After all, I have no idea how long it will take for me to catch up with you."

Erza smiled, a blush on her face, which Jellal did not fail to notice. "You beat me, if you recall."

"Maybe, but there is a different between Strength and Power, don't you think?" Jellal smiled, once more causing Erza's heart to speed up. "Come on, lets go get you that cheesecake." The two walked calmly down the stairs, both feeling infinitely better.

On the roof directly above the balcony where the two spoke, Makarov sat, smiling quietly. "It seems Erza's plan is working, then. Good for them both..." He chuckled quietly, taking a swig from his mug. "They will need it in the coming days..." He sighed, wishing he could take on all the burdens of his children, but knowing they needed to face the future themselves. A father could only help so much, after all...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: There are words spoken, and words unspoken. To be a master of both is to be a great politician. To control everything you do, to always have a purpose... that is the mark of a great man.

Erza's secret is still hidden, albeit I cant tell how well, given I know the secret and outward perspectives turned inward are unreliable like that... anyway, on with the chapter. Dont take anything at a surface level, though, there is always more to it.

* * *

The party had ended on a high note, with several couples getting together, though which ones would last once the drunken haze had passed was debatable. Jellal was quite amused at some of the more ridiculous things going on with the guild, far more so than when he observed them from afar. It turned out that Gray was an extremely happy/goofy drunk, which was probably why there were ice sculptures of several people, still in the guild. Ice magic at a level where the ice did not melt from basic heat... Jellal had to wonder how powerful Gray was, because this ability was conflicting with what he observed at the Tower of Heaven. Either way, it did not lessen the amusement he felt at the events.

Natsu was one of the few who had not gotten drunk, as according to Erza he was a sad drunk, which no one wanted to deal with, least of all Natsu himself. Jellal could respect that. Most believed it was unhealthy to keep one's problems to themselves, but this was not entirely true. Emotions grow similar to the way muscles do. The more someone allows themselves to react in anger, the more often they will get angry. Growing with use, that is. Natsu was a strange one, though. He had moments of insight that were quite profound, yet the man himself was an idiot in every other way. He could get away with it, mind you, because he knew how people worked, if only instinctually.

Lucy, however, was an angry drunk, having caused that entire brawl last night due to her drunken state. She REALLY loved to punch people, it turned out. She had almost gotten Jellal involved by trying to punch him, but Erza took his place and... well, the brawl advanced from there, even if Jellal never got involved. He... did not feel right with it. Erza no doubt knew this, which was why she intervened like she had, not that Lucy could really muster the physical strength to harm Erza. That was an inherent weakness with mages, particularly long range mages, he supposed. No physical might. He had enforced a rule on himself, that for each spell he learned he would increase his physical training as well. Perhaps she would benefit from the same...

However, Natsu being sober, as well as Gray and Lucy being mildly hungover, were what caused Jellal's current situation. Erza seemed to be on their side, as well, so Jellal was quite unsure how to proceed...

"Why do you want me to train you?" That was the million jewel question, as these three fought vastly different from what Jellal fought like. Jellal was a constant force, always doing something, and always having purpose, using previous attacks to set up future attacks. He may use a lot of hand to hand, but unlike Natsu he also constantly switched between that and ranged spells.

In his eyes, the three who wanted training were rather simplistic in their abilities and fighting styles. Natsu was simply a brawler, using fire to increase the damage that his fists caused, but not really understanding just how much he could benefit from that fire. He had a good mind for battle, but that was it. Gray was more skilled than strong, but still matched up against Natsu physically. Unlike Natsu, however, Gray knew exactly how to use his magic to enhance his combat abilities, even if he was a bit uncreative with it at times. Lucy... she simply did not know how to fight. She was a straight summoner, nothing more and nothing less. Perhaps if she developed more skill with that whip, but that was not a weapon he had any sort of knowledge about.

Then there was Erza. Erza was a very dangerous fighter because of the sheer versatility of her armory. Jellal had quite a repertoire of spells, outnumbering anyone he had met before, due to his desire to rely solely on himself. Abyss Break had been his goal, but the journey had given him many other benefits as well. Still, Erza's fighting style was more refined than his own, certainly more focused on countering abilities. It was amusing, actually, that her abilities used her opponent's abilities against them, while his own style used his spells to build on and gain power from. They were opposites in quite a few ways...

"Because you did something no one else did." Natsu replied, looking serious for once. He really wanted this training, then... "You stood up to me when I was in Dragon Force, even if I outmatched you during it, you still would have won if you had launched that last attack. No one else has done that, so you are the best choice for me to train with. You even use hand to hand like me too!" Natsu was much less serious when he said that last line, a giant grin on his face, and a chuckle in his voice.

Gray spoke up. "You know more magic than anyone I know of, and you know how to use it. Besides I cant let flame-brain get this kind of training and miss out." He was acting much less serious that Natsu had at first, but perhaps that was due to the hangover...

Lucy frowned, looking towards her feet. "I... Im tired of hiding behind everyone else just because Im weak. My spirits are the strong ones, and I dont want that. The most I do is summon them then sit back and I just become a spectator, I dont feel right leaving it all up to them."

Each of them had good reasons, although Gray's was a bit less obvious than the others. Natsu and Gray would make one hell of a tag team later on, once they learned teamwork. Lucy obviously needed the most work, but that was to be expected. Unlike Natsu, who had been trained by a dragon from early childhood, and Gray, who had been trained by Ur, someone close to Wizard Saint level, Lucy was complacent most of her life, simply existing and practicing her magic as a form of distraction from her childhood, rather than a goal. She was also less physically inclined, for much the same reasons. Levy was probably the only person in the Guild physically weaker than Lucy.

Jellal paused for a moment. There was another who should share in the training, if he did train them. Happy was part of the team too, especially for Natsu. His magic was about speed and flight, but he had rather bad stamina... An easy, if lengthy, fix. "...Very well. I will train all four of you. Lucy, meet me at the entrance to the forest at 6am tomorrow. Natsu, meet me at Noon in the Guildhall. Bring Happy. Gray, 6pm, Guildhall." Six hours was enough for training, discussion, planning, and a meal. Tomorrow would be quite a busy day for him.

Erza spoke up. "We have another week before the Festival, so taking six days to train, and one to rest would be the best solution."

Ah, Jellal knew of the Festival. It was quite an extraordinary event, though he had never been personally. It would be quite different to be part of it... "Why would they need training for the Festival, though?"

Erza paused, seemingly confused, but Jellal felt she was less confused and more contemplative... "I was debating asking Master for a tournament, open to the public, as part of the Festival."

Gray frowned, not enjoying the idea, apparently. Quite odd... "But what about the destruction?"

Jellal spoke up again, recalling a bit of information he had collected while part of the Council. "In certain circumstances, Guilds may purchase the services of each other, and there is a Council-Controlled Guild called Dragon Heart, who specialize in barrier magic. So long as we file the proper paperwork, even Master, myself, and Erza may be involved, allowing us to forgo the issue of Wizard Saints combating." He did not mention that it would likely require him to pull a few strings to set up, given the current state of things.

"Can we even afford that right now? I mean, Master always complains about the budget..." Lucy added in her thoughts, though she seemed somewhat hesitant to do so. She was still quite nervous with Jellal, for some reason. Actually it was more confusing how no one else was.

Natsu laughed. "Master always complains about the budget, but we do have the money. We are the top guild in Fiore for a reason." Natsu appeared to have some random knowledge about things, which was understandable, as it seemed he more just heard things than actively tried to learn them.

"In any case, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy asked me to help them in their own training. Apparently Team Shadow Gear is having some issues due to Jet's broken leg, and Levy feels responsible. Juvia just wants to impress Gray, although it seems she also has her own goal with that as well. Gajeel... its hard to say, but perhaps he did not want to get left behind again." Erza commented, answering everyone's unasked question before they had a chance to even ask it. She seemed to love doing that, which was quite amusing.

"Alright, Im going to head to town to see if I can find a decent house." With his funds, it would be no problem to pay for a decent home. Being a Wizard Saint came with quite a few perks, but the greatest was popularity, and if one used that to its full extent, money was never a problem. Jellal did not like problems.

* * *

"You have two main choices, being a summoner. Defense or Speed, and Physical Strength or Magical Versatility. Basically, being able to take hits or avoiding hits, and melee combat, or ranged support. Those are the options of a summoner." Jellal stated to Lucy the moment she arrived, leaning against a tree.

"I... Defense and Magical Versatility." Lucy proclaimed, gaining a fire in her eyes similar to Natsu, though not quite as literal.

"Alright, then we start things simply, we increase your magic reserves and find some spells to help with your combat style." Jellal nodded, already forming a training plan in his mind now.

"How do we do that?"

"Magic reserves work like muscles, the more you use them, the more they grow. The more 'you' that you are, the stronger the magic, thats also a good rule, though not many understand it, hiding behind societal values rather than individuality. Anyway to start gaining new spells, I should see what kind of fighting style you have. So our best bet to do both at once is sparring." He explained.

"But Natsu couldnt even scratch you without Dragon Force! You must be joking..." Lucy felt an immense dread at his words, which was to be expected.

"Then you had best put your all into it." He did not activated Meteor, his favorite spell, but it was obvious the spar had begun. Lucy did not feel that dread waver at all.

* * *

Erza smiled at her new trainee, and new guildmate. It was somewhat surprising that he had asked her to help him, but she did not mind. She was always up to help out a fellow Guild Member. "So, what do you feel needs worked on?"

"Id guess my damage output. Im more durable than most, and fast too, but I dont really dish out as much damage as you, Natsu, or even Gray." Gajeel explained evenly, keenly aware of his strengths and weaknesses. Yes, he was just as hotheaded as Natsu in certain events, but he was also as calm and collected as Gray sometimes.

"Well, in that case, perhaps you should focus on precision instead of power." Erza debated in her head whether she should spell it out for him or not.

"Right, that makes sense. Thats the entire idea behind a blade, after all. Greater power over a smaller area has greater affect over that area." Gajeel nodded. Erza found herself pleased with him, reminding herself that he was not Natsu. He had grown quite a bit, after all...

"Alright then, Im going to set up some targets and obstacles, I want you to hit them as fast as possible. The key is to avoid hitting the obstacles at all, and hit every target with the utmost precision." Erza nodded, which Gajeel returned, before she began to set up the targets for him, though the gaps between the obstacles was barely enough for a sword to fit through without touching either side, causing Gajeel to wonder if what she wanted was even possible...

* * *

"No, you are losing your balance every hit you give, you need to work on footwork more, and more than that, you should be using the physical presence of your element to push forward in a way to give even more power to each strike." Jellal sighed. Natsu's fighting style was a mess, making it a wonder he had survived to this point.

"What?" Natsu asked blankly, no sign of comprehension on his face.

Jellal took a moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply. "Im going to buy you a few books I want you to read. They will help you get stronger." That shut any arguments Natsu had against it down. "But what Im saying is you should learn to keep your balance while moving like that, and that you should push your strikes with your fire, giving yourself greater speed and power in each strike. Got it?" Natsu nodded, but Jellal would probably have to explain it again, knowing Natsu.

"I have an idea, we should spar in an area where you will need to constantly keep your balance, and only your strongest hits will count, so youll HAVE to use fire like I said." Jellal paused in thought, trying to think of an area they could use, before deciding it would be easier to set up one himself. With a wave of his hand, and a modest amount of magic power, he released a spell to carve a section of trees out to create thin poles, at most an inch in diameter, high above the ground. "There we go. We shall spare on top of those."

"Thats no fair! You can fly!" Natsu yelled, paling at the idea of the spar, given what he knew.

"No flying from either of us during this spar. And... you can fly too..." Jellal was rather confused about how Natsu could forget that, given the latter half of the battle at the Tower of Heaven took place in the air.

"Oh. Right." Jellal really had to force himself to not punch Natsu then and there.

* * *

Levy was quite nervous with the idea of training with Erza, but that last mission with Shadow Gear had reinforced her doubt, and in doing so, reinforced her will to become stronger as a result. "I dont know what to start with..." She admitted to Erza, who was sitting nearby, contemplating that herself.

"Well, you arent a physical fighter, you hate seeing people hurt so becoming one would either put you at risk, or require a massive personality change." Erza surmised quite quickly. Levy knew she was right, but that did not mean it stung any less to have her flaw pointed out so clearly. "But thats not bad either, long range would suit you well. You get distanced from the pain you cause, and can act much more strategically. Furthermore, with your magic, you could never really be useless, unlike say... Natsu, or Gray, who rely on a single type of magic. Give them an opposing element stronger than them and they will fail, but your magic is much more open ended than that, even if I was simplifying it a bit... hm. Have you ever tried to learn Territory Magic? It would suit you well, especially with your current brand of magic. We can do that, or I can try to hone your physical ability, its your choice."

Levy hesitated, knowing this choice would affect her future more than what she originally intended. "I dont like the idea of physical combat... I could try to learn grappling, I guess, but even that isnt what I really want. Can you teach me Territory Magic?"

Erza smiled, accepting the choice for what it was. Levy wanted to be a support style mage, which was fair enough, as it was her choice. "I cant teach you, but I can pull some strings to get you started and help you develop it from there."

Levy nodded firmly, her eyes glaring ahead, though not at Erza, more at herself, in that 'fire in the eyes' manner. Erza liked that.

* * *

"Creation magic is all about creativity, the ability to divert from tradition and create things fitting situations rather than passing down spells from master to teacher. Thats not to say that your teacher's spells are bad, its just that your style of fighting has no doubt developed much differently than hers. You seem to enjoy using blades, and mostly physical items from your magic, making you much more versatile than Natsu, but your biggest flaw is your lack of power and speed. Physically, you are a match for Natsu, which is impressive given he is a dragon slayer, but once magic comes in, his melee combat vastly outmatches your own. I have a few ideas to help you, but most of them are problem solving, which will take time, rather than sparring like I had to with Lucy and Natsu." Jellal explained, finding that he quite enjoyed teaching others.

"Okay, but why? I can keep up with Natsu in a fight, so why dont you spar me too?" Gray demanded, that feeling of jealousy rising up in him again. No surprise. Natsu tended to outshine him because of charisma, which Gray was lacking, even if Natsu's charisma was... lackluster compared to many others.

"Because you require more of a mental development than those two. Natsu may be an idiot, but he is also creative in battle, and Lucy has both book sense and common sense, but you seem too focused on the past to push yourself to move beyond what you are now. Dont take any of this as an insult either, that would be... disappointing." Jellal narrowed his eyes, making Gray shiver, comparing Jellal to Erza in scariness. "Im going to bring a new series of challenges to you, mostly through obstacle courses, you will only be allowed to use your magic to get through, so no destroying them once I set them up. I can get Laki to help me, hopefully, so tomorrow the first should be ready."

Gray nodded fearfully, reminding himself that at one point even Erza was scared of Jellal, and with good reason.

* * *

"Do you want Gray to return your affection? Is that the only reason you decided to ask me for help."

"No, Juvia wishes to go beyond what she is currently. Juvia wishes to shine in her own light, not rely on another's, not even her beloved's."

Erza found herself incredibly pleased at that response. One might assume Juvia was the type of person to rely on another's strength, which would explain why Gray had shown no interest in her, even though there was plenty going on there... In any case, Juvia was probably the strongest person being trained currently. Her water body was incredible, and only Natsu really had a fair chance to defeat her, but that was solely due to elements. Gray had defeated her once, but that was a while back and they were both different now. Gray was too rigid, but Juvia was... flexible. She could kind of cheat with her ability of controlling water, especially having such freeform manipulation over it. Water Lock was practically cheating already.

"You need the least direction out of everyone who needs training, what you need is to become more mobile during combat, which is simple enough, but you need to hone that until it becomes instinct. The best way to do that is to spar, I suppose. You should also develop more durability in your physical body, instead of just avoiding every attack with your Water Body. It would be a great trump card, but I can understand the need to avoid taking hits like that. That being said, let us begin, I shall be going easy, so I will mostly be defending at first, but as we get more into it, I shall become more active. Prepare yourself." Then she charged, and the dance had begun.

* * *

Erza and Jellal sat next to each other, having just gotten back from their last training session for the day. Being the only ones in the Guildhall so late, they had quite a bit of privacy and quiet atmosphere. "How did it go?" Jellal questioned his childhood friend.

"They all need work, but if they work hard, they have the potential to surpass me." Erza determined, reasoning that they all showed quite a bit of skill. "What about you?"

"Well, they need... a lot of work. Lucy needs to work on her determination to grow stronger, but otherwise she has a good head on her shoulders and would make a good leader if she got her act together. Natsu... needs focus. A lot. He forgot he had the ability to fly, even. Gray is rigid and slow to change, but I think applying a bit of pressure to him in that regard helps. I did not realize he would scare so easily though..." Jellal shook his head, chuckling lightly.

"Ah, Lucy and Levy share similar problems then, they both feel responsible for being the weakest members of their team. At least in Levy's case, it is not true, but Lucy is disadvantaged in that regard because Natsu and Gray are our strongest mages below S class, though Gajeel and Juvia seem to be able to match those two. Juvia especially, her power is frightening in theory, but in application she uses it even better. She doesnt have the minute control I hoped she did, but that is good in of itself too. Once she learns to be more mobile, she will be quite capable of being S class. Gajeel is like a strange mixture of Natsu's hotheaded nature and Gray's calm surface. He is able to take constructive criticism rather well, and knows his strengths and weaknesses enough to work on them alone, as he had in Phantom Lord, but not so proud as to refuse help when offered." Erza had the strangest feeling that Gajeel would only take that criticism from certain people, but that did not need said, as it was fairly obvious he wouldnt take all people's words to heart.

"We have our work cut out for us then, haha. Im going to be sending a Thought Projection to the Capital to get a few things, is there anything you needed there for this training? If your students are anything like mine, I expect so." Jellal laughed lightly, knowing quite well how chaotic the two groups of students were.

"Well, I do need to send a message to a... friend asking for a favor. Territory magic, I think Levy would greatly benefit from it." Erza reasoned, which Jellal had to agree with, as it was a very formidable magic to deal with, and Levy's own magic would make it even more so.

"Hm. One support magic, one fighter magic, and one creative magic each. Lucy and Levy, Gajeel and Natsu, and Juvia and Gray. This is a good set up, though a bit strange. I do admit, it has been somewhat fun to teach them though." Jellal shrugged.

"Well, its good to see you coming out of your shell." Erza teased him, causing Jellal to mock glare at her.

"I do not have a shell."

"If you say so, but you do appear quite turtle-y." Erza grinned. "Im going to head home, Ill give you the message in the morning, good night." Before he could react, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, quickly escaping out the door.

Jellal blinked, initially confused, before he sighed in defeat. "Damnit... the one enemy I cant overpower, Emotion." He laughed hollowly. "I had hoped she wouldnt look at me in such a light..."

"Why so?" He turned to see the Master sitting next to him, mug in hand. He wondered if the man ever let it go...

"She deserves someone better."

"A childhood friend who risked his life to save her, even fighting against possession to help her as much as he could? Doesnt get much better than that lad." Makarov smiled somewhat sadly, as if that applied to him as well.

"Im not exactly a good man. My morality is vastly different from her own, I know already..." Jellal sighed. "I... dont know. Maybe I just dont think either of us are ready, or maybe it is just that she deserves better, but something tells me to not do it, that Ill just end up hurting her somehow."

Makarov frowned, knowing the feeling quite well. "Each action we take has a consequence, though rarely do we intend them. Still, even when the only choices you have are bad ones, you have to choose. You arent the only one in doubt though, Erza has many of her own doubts as well."

"I cant imagine what she would doubt about herself, I mean look at her. Powerful, intelligent, beautiful... what could she have doubt in?" He felt he already knew, but he wanted the Master to confirm it, because otherwise, he might make a mistake and end up worsening things.

"Everything. Ask someone who the face of Fairy Tail is, the answer is usually Mirajane. Ask someone who the strongest member is, its either Laxus, or Gildarts. Ask someone who the smartest in the guild is, its usually Levy. She may have all those outstanding features, but she has no proof of her own abilities, seeing herself lower than she is because of it. The only thing she really has faith in is her emotions and her friends. You heard her before, saying Natsu might have already surpassed her, but we both know the truth. If Natsu and Erza were to fight seriously against each other, Erza would steamroll him in an instant. Natsu is the current strongest out of that training group too, yet she thought Levy could surpass her. Perhaps if she stagnated, but Erza is stronger than she lets herself believe. She doesnt understand her own abilities, be it power, beauty, or intellect. She simply has not done anything to solidify them in her own mind." Makarov explained.

"You are quite forthcoming with that information..."

"Did I say anything you did not already know, or at least suspect?" Makarov smirked. "You should be heading out to rest as well, since you have a long day of training tomorrow."

"Yeah, I... Ill be back in the morning. Good night." Jellal spoke uncertainly, standing and walking towards the door.

Just as he reached it, Makarov spoke up again. "Its interesting... just how much you and Erza reflect each other. In magic, appearance, and even in what you doubt, it seems... Opposites in so many regards, but perhaps you two were genuinely made for each other in that way."

Jellal paused for a moment, before leaving without another word. Makarov was right about how they were opposites, but he had to wonder if anyone else knew just what Makarov meant by that. Did they knew his flaws, with the imagine of utter confidence he gave off? No, he was alone, as he always had been. Erza was the only one who made him feel like he wasnt alone, but even then it was not quite what he had imagined. Perhaps the Master was also right in that regard, that both Erza and Jellal had their own problems to work through... But Jellal found that, for once, he could trust his emotions.

* * *

A/N: Not much action, but a lot of shit going on nonetheless. I try not to bash characters, but point out their flaws and show how easy it is to work with them, fix them, or just work around them. I do the same when teaching, and you would be surprised how little people understand about what flaws actually are... A weak man becomes strong through effort, so why does no one understand that everything works similarly? Well, either way, this chapter isnt my best, but I do like it. I hope you do as well. Till next time

No Strength Without Struggle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Been a long time since I updated this, but... well, I write this for fun, and for a message to be passed on. The past... undefined amount of time has left me very... deadened? I dont know. I avoided most writing with only the tiniest bit of muse, attempts to force myself to be able to write again as I did before. This is... different, though, I feel something of a passion again, so yeah.

* * *

Makarov turned as the newest, and undoubtedly most powerful, team entered the Guild. Well, four of them walked in, while the others were dragged in by those able to walk. Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, and Erza were the ones able to walk, while Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Levy were the ones being dragged. Aside from Erza and Jellal, they all looked terribly worn out, as well as beaten up, various scratches decorating their bodies. Had he not known they had been training, he may have been worried, but he trusted Erza. Jellal was still an unknown, but it was quite clear he was tied to Erza to the point that Jellal would do anything for her. It was adorable, and somewhat worrying.

Jellal was strange, Makarov realized. He was not evil, nor was he particularly moral, instead he was somewhere between, in the gray area. He had little worry of Jellal doing anything truly harmful to his children, but he knew quite well that only himself, Laxus, and Gildarts could truly fight Jellal, and none of those were guaranteed successes. Laxus was too arrogant and reactive to really take him down. Gildarts, while obscenely powerful, relied on his physical strength and only two types of magic, both rather simple. Jellal might be able to find a way around those magics. As for himself, Makarov, unlike what his children would like to believe, was not in his prime. His body was weakening more and more as time went on, his heart being the biggest problem. Even his magic was fairly simple, though if he could get Jellal to stand still long enough, Fairy Law might work. It would require him to actually see Jellal as an enemy, which was dubious at best, but it was a possibility.

He probably should not be so thoughtful about how to fight him, though. Jellal seemed subdued, but completely non-hostile. Gajeel had been worse, by a long shot. At least until after Tenrou Island. Erza had told him about what happened directly, though he was hesitant to believe them at first. Who could possibly control such magic? It did, however, explain the drastic improvements and changes in the seven people. He only lamented the fact that he could not really help them, simply because he could not know what they knew, for his own sake.

He raised his mug, muffling a chuckle. When did his children grow up?

* * *

Erza was less than pleased with the group's progress. Levy was still physically weak, though it was understandable. She also seemed to avoid hurting others directly, her demeanor remaining that of a support mage. It would take a good deal of time to fix that. Gajeel was still hard headed, but he was at least learning not to underestimate his enemies. He still had not accessed Dragonslayer mode, though. Juvia was doing decently, though. For all her talk of love, Juvia had a very lethal power, she simply needed to focus it. Naturally, Erza taught her to move and attack at the same time. There was still a half second pause to her actions, but it would decrease to nothing over time.

Jellal, though, was relaxed about his new students' progress. Natsu had started using the power of his flames to enhance every movement he made, every attack being enhanced by the rocket-like propulsion he created from his fire. He still had terrible control over flight though, and could not access Dragonslayer Mode without eating a lot of fire. Gray was much more flexible now, in terms of his creations. He no longer based everything on something he had seen before, but used his imagination to fit the situation. His style needed some work, but he would grow into it. He was too used to sticking with exactly what his teacher taught him, Jellal realized. Lucy... was much less impressive. To be honest, Jellal was unsure if she would ever be a combat mage, though she would make a good supporter, if nothing else. She did not really understand how to fight as the rest of the group did. She had no instinctual desire to push her limits, either. All in all, she was... disappointing.

Not that he would tell that to her face, but it was likely she could read him well enough to know. Thankfully, that seemed to at least make her push herself harder. It would be a long time before she was ready to fight anyone without someone else helping her.

That being said, they all had potential, just not for exactly what they wanted. Natsu would be a terrifying assault mage, if he could focus better. Gajeel was definitely worthy of being called an ultimate defense. Gray's magic was versatile enough that he could be the trap-card, so to speak. Juvia would be best supporting him on that front, and what a terrifying team they would make. Levy and Lucy, however, would be best as supporters, probably partnered with Natsu and Gajeel respectively. As much as Lucy and Natsu liked each other, Natsu's flames were risky for her spirits to be around, compared to Gajeel's steel. At the very least, Gajeel had better control and focus. Levy, on the other hand, could make fire, and that was enough for Natsu to activate Dragonslayer mode... if she used enough magic.

If he were to be honest, his biggest concern at the moment was that Erza knew more than she should have. As far as he knew, there was no way anyone, even himself, should have known about Ultear's possession of him. It was only because Erza mentioned it before that Jellal understood what had happened. Naturally, he was enraged, but he was worried as well, knowing quite well how dangerous a situation that would cause Erza to be secretive with him could be. She had nothing to be ashamed of, so it was not out of some self-conscious decision, but out of a planned course of action.

Still, with that worry, he could not directly ask her. She knew he suspected something, and they had come to a silent agreement that Erza would tell him when she needed to. He owed her that much.

"The Festival is a few hours away, is everything prepared?" He heard Erza ask Mirajane at the counter.

Mirajane nodded, smiling as always. "Of course, though you should all take this time to clean yourselves up. You really put them through the ringer, didn't you?" She giggled, glancing at the groaning members of the training session.

"I should have done more, they are not at the level they need to be." Erza scowled, frustrated by their lack of quick progress. That was odd, seeing how supportive she usually was of her guildmates. More questions, and still no answers.

"Aw, don't be so hard on them. They are doing their best!" Mirajane pumped her fist into the air. "Still, I wish I could help out... If Laxus would help out, that would also be nice, but you know how he is." There was a hint of disdain at her mention of Laxus, which Jellal filed away for later.

"And why should I help those weaklings?" A baritone voice called out from the second floor. Jellal glanced upwards, finally seeing the blonde lightning mage. "You can waste your time on them if you want, but I won't. What kind of man begs for someone else's help?"

"A smart one." Jellal's deadpan voice was soft, but loud enough to be heard, which caused the guild to become almost silent.

"Tch. You may be strong, but if you waste your time with these weaklings, that makes you no better than them." Laxus growled, not quite as unaffected by the slight as he would appear.

"There is a difference between strength and power. I suggest you learn that." Jellal may have been getting a bit upset, but Laxus had just called Erza a weakling...

"Whatever. You'll end up the same as the rest, I bet. Another weakling relying on others for help." Laxus shrugged before leaping down and walking towards the door.

"There is nothing wrong with being able to rely on yourself, but there is equally nothing wrong with seeking help when you cannot." Jellal realized he might be sounding a bit condescending, but honestly Laxus struck him as a guy who needed to understand he was not the very best, and that he would never understand what strength was if he kept on this path. He could sympathize with his desire to be the strongest, but Laxus seemed to have lost himself in that pursuit, and forgotten why he wanted strength to begin with. It reminded him of how he was during that possession, seeking power without remembering why that power was needed.

Laxus paused, just for a moment, before clicking his tongue and vanishing through the door with a crack of thunder. Well, it was nice to know that he was a show off. At least they had that much in common.

Erza put her hand on Jellal's shoulder. "Don't worry, he is always like that. Though I must say, I am surprised his words bothered you."

Jellal chuckled mirthlessly. "He reminds me of myself at my worst. Its like looking into a twisted mirror."

Natsu bolted upright, fist in the air, and fire spewing from his mouth. "You should've beaten his ass! Guy deserves it for leaving us hanging when Phantom Lord attacked."

Jellal laughed lightly. "Maybe so, but something tells me I will get the chance soon enough. He seems to have a short fuse."

Natsu and Erza shared a glance, Erza seeming contemplative, and Natsu seeming to plead with his eyes.

Finally Erza sighed, nodding at Natsu. "A hint, that's all. No need for long explanations when that should be enough. Any further explanations will have to wait." Natsu grinned in success, while Erza turned to Jellal. "I can say this much. Laxus will take time to change. Well all took our own **time** to change."

Jellal's eyes widened, before he began to laugh. "Oh." Yes, he should have seen it, but who could have predicted that was the answer to all his questions. He had more questions now, but he could figure them out later. He had his answer, for the most part.

* * *

Toma E. Fiore was not as busy as many would believe. Most of the governmental duties were delegated with precision to prevent corruption, and his main job was to make sure each individual organization was doing its job to keep the country running smoothly. He rarely intervened directly, mostly being used as a symbol to boost morale and make celebrations to help fund the government. None of that had been necessary recently, but still.

That was not to say he lacked power. While he was not born with magic, even if his children had been, he was skilled in political struggles, and his position afford him a hefty weight in politics.

He had recently been informed of a change in the Wizard Saints, which was unexpected, but not in a bad way. It would have been terrible, if the old slots had not been refilled with new potential. There was still some concern with the Four Gods of Ishtar, but that could be dealt with later. His main concern was Erza Scarlet, his daughter's role model. He was going to show the new placements to her to boost her mood, as she had been downtrodden lately.

It was only when his eyes saw the other change that his demeanor changed from kind old goofball to enraged king. The fifth Wizard Saint... His hand crumpled the paper tightly. "Jellal Fernandez..." He breathed heavily, staring at that picture, crumpled as it was, for a long moment. It looked like he would have to be a king once more, rather than just play the role. "Hisui will need to know."


End file.
